


just don't

by tizamstry



Category: WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, No Spoilers, YouTube, made with trailers only, this show is so freakin' good man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 19:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tizamstry/pseuds/tizamstry
Summary: "don't cry no more for me / don't waste your time convincing me / that maybe someday we'll get it right / 'cause we never could / I wish that we would / but we won't so just don't"I just wanted to make my own tiny contribution towards the fandom as a tribute to two of my favorite MCU characters.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Kudos: 1





	just don't

**Author's Note:**

> ( feels like i'm choking, these emotions / i know i'm gonna let you down / so don't hold your breath now )

**Author's Note:**

> This show is too good!! Every now and then it blows my mind with what they were able to do storytelling-wise, and I just wanted to make my own tiny contribution towards the fandom as a tribute to two of my favorite MCU characters. they really did Wanda justice. I hope you like it! I only used trailer clips because, well, drive space, but also I wanted to do something small and quick. Let me know what you think!
> 
> P.S. I know this song (one of my longterm faves) is more about a failing relationship, but I decided to reinterpret it with the show in the view, so I focus more on the "denial that this relationship is over" vibes of the song for this vid's purposes.  
> P.P.S. Am still squeeing about framed narratives and escapism.  
> P.P.P.S. This is my first time making a fanvid with movie studio, and it was surprisingly ok 🤔


End file.
